Vampire Academy Karoake
by Lieutenant of the BVB Army
Summary: St.Vlad's had a karoake/talent show. What happens when Lissa drags Rose to it? After FrostBite but Tasha is still there. Originally a one-shot but continued. Rated M for cussing, slight violence, and fluff. DISCONTINUED FOR NOW!
1. TearDrops

"**Come on Rose. You have to!"Lissa said dragging me to the auditorium. Tonight, regretfully, was karaoke night at . Honestly who came up with this?**

"**Liss I don't want to. Please don't make me!" I complained trying to pull back.**

"**No please Rose. You're my best friend." Ah the guilt card.**

"**Fine!" I gave in "But I get to pick the song. Deal?"**

"**Deal" She dragged me along to the auditorium and I groaned the whole way. When we did make it everyone turned to look at us. I glared at them all. We sat down in one of the rows of chairs. I looked around. The guardian's were all around. Figures. I let out a huff. Why did I let her talk me into this? Some morois sung and I think I fell asleep through most of them. "Rose!" Lissa's voice woke me.**

"**Huh? What?" I sat up.**

"**Rose. It's your turn." I blinked. A spot light was on me. Oh shit. I stood up blushing and went onto the stage. The spot light was blinding. I took the mic from the moroi on stage. What the heck was I going to sing? The girl looked at me.**

"**Do you know what song?" Um…NO! I wanted to say. Which song? I looked up at the audience. But my eyes went straight to Dimitri. He stood at the back. Behind Tasha. Gah!**

**Focus Rose.****Lissa thought through the bond. Right.**

"**Yes" I told the girl. She smiled and walked off stage. The music started to play. I loved this song. Plus it was a good one.**

**Drew looks at me**

**I fake a smile**

**So he won't see**

**What I want and**

**I'm needing**

**Everything that we should be**

**I bet she's beautiful**

**That girl he talks about**

**And she's got everything**

**That I have to live without.****My eyes flickered to Dimitri. He was starring at me. I quickly looked back to where I had been looking.**

**Drew talks to me**

**I laugh cause**

**It's just so funny**

**And I can't even see**

**Anyone when he's with me**

**He says he's so in love**

**He's finally got it right**

**I wonder if he knows **

**He's all I think about at night. ****I looked up again. He was looking at me. His eyes had a sparkle to them. Was he crying?**

**He's the reason**

**For the teardrops on my guitar**

**The only thing that keeps **

**Me wishing**

**On a wishing star**

**He's the song in the car**

**I keep singing**

**Don't know why I do**

**Drew walks by me**

**Can he tell**

**That I can't breathe?**

**And there he goes**

**So perfectly**

**The kind of flawless**

**I wish I could be**

**She'd better hold him tight**

**Give him all the love**

**Look in those beautiful eyes**

**And know she's lucky cause**

**He's the reason**

**For the teardrops on my guitar**

**The only thing that keeps **

**Me wishing**

**On a wishing star**

**He's the song in the car**

**I keep singing**

**Don't know why I do**

**So I drive home alone**

**As I turn out the light**

**I put his picture down **

**And maybe get some **

**Sleep tonight. ****By now I had tears in my eyes.**

**He's the reason**

**For the teardrops on my guitar**

**The only one that's got**

**Enough of me**

**To break my heart**

**He's the song in the car**

**I keep singing**

**Don't know why I do**

**He's the time taken up**

**But there's never enough **

**And he's all that I need**

**To fall into**

**Drew looks at me**

**I fake a smile**

**So he won't**

**See…**

**I finished with watery eyes. I got an applause and walked off stage and out of the auditorium. A sob built in me. Why am I emotional? Get over him Rose. He's with Tasha for damned sake. I heard the double doors open. Lissa ran over to me.**

"**Rose! What happened? Are you alright?"I nodded.**

"**Yeah. Just fine. Come on let's get back" I grabbed her hand and we walked back into the auditorium. Someone else was singing and we quickly sat down. It seemed like the whole school was singing. Why do I have to be here? I swear I fell asleep again. But someone woke me up. Or someone's voice. I opened my eyes to see Dimitri on stage. What the? He was going to sing? Wow. I recognized the song. .God. **

**I'm so addicted to**

**All the things you do**

**When you're going **

**Down on me**

**In between the sheets**

**All the sounds you make**

**With every breathe **

**You take it's unlike anything**

**When you're loving me. ****I'm dreaming aren't I? He was looking straight at me! No. He couldn't be.**

**Oh girl let's take it slow**

**So as for you well you**

**Know where to go**

**I want to take my love**

**And hate you **

**Till the end**

**It's not like you**

**To turn away**

**From all the bullsh****

**I can't take**

**It's not like me **

**To walk away**

**Walk away**

**I'm so addicted to**

**All the things you do**

**When you're going **

**Down on me**

**In between the sheets**

**All the sounds you make**

**With every breathe **

**You take it's unlike anything**

**When you're loving me**

**I know when **

**It's getting rough **

**All the time s**

**We spend**

**Trying to make **

**This love something better**

**Than**

**Just making up again**

**It's not like you**

**To turn away**

**From all the bullsh****

**I can't take**

**It's not like me **

**To walk away**

**Walk away**

**I'm so addicted to**

**All the things you do**

**When you're going **

**Down on me**

**In between the sheets**

**All the sounds you make**

**With every breathe **

**You take it's unlike anything**

**When you're loving me.****He winked at me. I turned around. No one was behind me. Yikes.**

**I'm so addicted to**

**All the things you do**

**When you're going **

**Down on me**

**In between the sheets**

**All the sounds you make**

**With every breathe **

**You take it's unlike anything**

**When you're loving me**

**When you're loving me**

**How can I make it threw**

**All the things you do**

**There's just got to be more**

**To you and me**

**I'm so addicted to**

**All the things you do**

**When you're going **

**Down on me**

**In between the sheets**

**All the sounds you make**

**With every breathe **

**You take**

**it's unlike anything**

**It's unlike anything**

**I'm so addicted to**

**All the things you do**

**When you're going **

**Down on me**

**In between the sheets**

**All the sounds you make**

**With every breathe **

**You take**

**It's unlike anything**

**I'm so addicted to you**

**I'm so addicted to you**

**Everyone, and I mean everyone, was clapping. How come he'd never told me he could sing? He stepped off stage. I stood and rushed out. Tear running down my face. He couldn't be doing this. I heard someone running after me. I didn't bother to look.**

"**Rose!" Dimitri's voice was so close. I stopped dead.**

"**What?" I growled. Whoa. What's up with me?**

"**Please. Can you let me explain?" I shook my head.**

"**Why should I? You're with Tasha so why should I give a damn?" I said in a rush. I was expecting a lecture. But boy was I wrong.**

**Instead, he kissed me.**

**At first it was soft and barely a kiss but then it increased. A lot. I wound my hands into his hair. His arms snaked around my waist. He pulled back a little.**

"**Because. I love you." he said then kissed me again.**


	2. Invisible

Based on Invisible by Taylor Swift. (listen to it).-

(And I just want to show you, she don't even know youBaby, let me love you, let me want youYou just see right through me but if you only knew me)

Chapter.2

"What the hell?" Oh crap. I looked over Dimitri's shoulder to see none other than Tasha. That is just great. She looked like a mad woman. Ready to kill. "What are you two doing? Guardian Belikov you aren't involve with a student are you?" She was really ticking me off now.

"Oh shut up." I grumbled and stepped out of Dimitri's arms, immediately feeling empty.

"Excuse me Rosemarie?" Oh hell. Where did she get off on calling me that?

"I said 'Shut up'. Incase you didn't hear me. After all you are like thirty-something right?" Her face was turning a bright pink. I couldn't help but smirk. "Cougar." I muttered so low I barely heard it. But apparently she did. She came at me with claws and I just took a side step. She went skidding past me and turned around stunned.

"You little bit-" She tried going after me again but this time Dimitri caught her before she could move a step.

"Tasha." His voice was hard and cold. So was his expression. If looks could kill…. "Rose." His sounded a little bit more unthawed this time. "Go." I blinked in shock. He was telling me to go. Instead of her. I turned around stunned and walked down the long hall to the Damphir building. Muttering perphanities under my breathe I made it past the watchman and to my room. This is f-ing great. First: Dimitri says he loves me. Second: Tasha has to interrupt. And three: Im graduating in six months. Ugh. My life is a wreck. Well what did I expect? A life in paradise for sure. Not. I slammed my door, a little to hard, and flopped onto my bed kicking off my shoes. I yawned. Jeesh since when am I this tired. Since now. My eyes just started to flutter when I heard a distant knock. Keep quiet and maybe they'll go away. It stayed quiet for a few minutes until I heard the door opening and closing. What the heck? I lifted my head up a little and peaked through my lashes. How in the hell did he get in here?

"Get out." I grumbled and buried my face deeper into my pillow. But he didn't move.

"Roza." Damn I'm in for it. I lifted my face again. "What Tasha did was inexcusable." I rolled my eyes.

"No shit." I sat up and crossed my legs. "How did you get in?" He held up a bent paper clip. Whoa. My mentor can pick a lock. Sweet. "Never thought." He smiled but not a full one I rarely ever got.

"There's a lot you don't know." Right. Him being all secretive that no one knows anything. "Don't give me that look."

"What look." I hid my smile but nothing got past him.

"The look that says 'You know everything'." I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you here?" Might as well get to the point.

"Here at the academy or here in your room?" Smartass.

"What do you think." My voice was a little icy. He looked a little stunned.

"Well because you looked like you were about to strangle someone if they looked at you wrong." Had to give him that. "And because I do care-love- you." Not again.

"But we cant be together…Because of the age thing." He nodded.

"And because we will both be guarding the princess and if we were in a fight with strigoi…." I didn't hear the last part.

"If we were in a fight with strigoi what?" I tried, and failed, to do the one eyebrow thing. Pitifully.

"Then I wouldn't protect her. I'd protect…you instead." Of course. God Rose think once in a while.

"Well we wont have to deal with that. Considering that you're going to take Tasha's offer. Its why she overreacted today isnt it?" I couldn't look at him.

"That's no-" I cut him off.

"You should take it still. After what happened to Mason…" I tried not to shutter or burst into tears. "I don't want that to happen to anyone. No matter how I feel about them. Or….You." My eyes started to water.

"Roza." I felt numb as he pulled me close. "I could never do that." Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry.

"Please. Go." I whispered. He let me go and stood up. I watched him get up and leave. Only looking back once….

Review?


	3. Authors Note

_No this isnt an update sorry. But I have to say something. After going over my reviews I found the first one I got. Well I didn't like what it said but I _**don't care**_. The person is entitled to their opinion so who cares. Also for people who want to read this thank you. I **appreciate **the reviews and don't worry I will have more on they way._

_Peace_

_Love _

_Dimitri/ Jasper_

**_~RJ_**


End file.
